Various known coating compositions suffer from inferior performance in one or more areas such as durability, gloss retention, drying, hardness, solvent and humidity resistance, and the like. For example, two-component polyester epoxy resins systems have been developed and sold that include epoxy-modified fatty acid ester resins and carboxyl terminated polyesters. However, such combinations often suffer from several disadvantages including lack of durability, limited flexibility with increased hardness, and limited corrosion and chemical resistance.
Thus, there is a significant need for compositions in the coatings industry that have improved durability, flexibility, and chemical resistance.